yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Daigo Dojima
"It may not seem it,but i'm trying my best to navigate this path I'm on." '''Daigo Dojima '(堂島 大吾, ''Dōjima Daigo) He is son of Sohei Dojima, former captain of the Dojima Family . He has a deep sense of respect for Kiryu. Yakuza 2 In Yakuza 2 he accompanies Kiryu to Kansai to settle a score with Ryuji Goda, the chairman of the Go-Ryu clan and the man who sent him to prison 5 years ago as part of a set-up. He is kidnapped, but eventually recovered. He then takes on a leadership role and brings the fragments of the Tojo Clan together, to lead them into Kamurocho to stop the Jingweon mafia from destroying the city. Yakuza 3 Prior to the third game, Daigo becomes the 6th Chairman of the Tojo Clan. He is shot by a man who is the spitting image of Shintaro Fuma. His fate is left uncertain until Kashiwagi reveals that he has stashed him in a hospital to recover, but has not told anyone of Daigo's whereabouts. Mine eventually finds his way to the hospital (as does Kazuma), and Mine prepares to kill Daigo out of compassion as he holds too deep a respect to see him living off life support. Daigo awakens after Mine's defeat and saves the two from Richardson momentarily. Yakuza 4 In Yakuza 4 he´s one of the main antagonists even though it´s just revealed, later on the "climax" of the actions. He joined forces with Seishiro Munakata in order to rebuild the ruins of the Tojo family since Kazuma left Kamurucho.In the final Showdown between Kazuma and Daigo, he was beaten. And Daigo later claimed to Munakata that he should have known that he´s no match for him and that they have to think about tomorrow. During Yakuza 4, Daigo made an emergency meeting with the Ueno Seiwa Clan following Ihara's death. Isao Katsuragi, lieutenant of the Ueno Seiwa, demanded Daigo that, to make up for Ihara's murder, the life of Arai or control of the business Majima runs, but Daigo refused but was then asked by Katsuragi to use Majima instead since he is the "only one to measure up Ihara's murder. Katsuragi then leaves and tells Daigo to decide what he should do. It was later revealed by Majima that he told Kazuma that Daigo set him up by giving him away to the police. Later Daigo is fought and defeated by Kiryu on top of the millennium tower. Yakuza 5 With the successful construction of Kamurocho Hills the Tojo gains a significant rise in their fortunes as Daigo continues to run the clan through hard times. However times were changing as Kurosawa was gravely ill and knowing his successors have no plans of honoring the treaty Daigo sought allies across Japan from Nagano to Fukuoka. During this time he arranges a private conversation with Kazuma to give him a runthrough of the situation he is enduring and asks for his support. Appearance Personality As the son of the infamous Sohei Dojima, Daigo is a reluctant Chairman for the Tojo as he has known of his father's ruthlessness and cruelty in the Tojo Clan and sought to avoid the same fate as his father in creating another ruthless successor to the Chairman, a position his father coveted. In his youth he barely associated himself with the Tojo Clan and befriended Shinada who he never revealed his associations to the Yakuza. His inexperiences shows however on several occasions. During the events of 3, his refusal to accept the plans for the development of the land in Okinawa leads to an assassination attempt on his life. In 4, his lack of authority meant the Ueno Seiwa was able to run roughshod with the terms and put the Tojo in grave danger as Munakata's true plan was to eliminate the Tojo Clan. Daigo also prefers a more even handed approach to dealing with the other factions, seeking equal term treaties even if they were inferior in size to him. Such factions included the Yamagasa and Ueno Seiwa clan which in turn for paying their cut to the Tojo will be treated as equals. However, in combat, Daigo proves his worth more than once. He predicted the Nagasugai meeting would make it easy for him to be killed by snipers or be exposed to ambushes and adjusted the plan and later quietly left when he suspected the assassins were from the Tojo. He manages to dispatch most of Richardson's men even when badly wounded to save Mine and Kazuma. He would help Majima fight off the zombie hordes to ensure the safety of the people in Kamurocho Hills. Fighting Style Gallery Fudou.jpg Fudo tatoo 1280.jpg Daigo-Dojima.jpg Daigo Dojima.jpg Daigo Dojima in Yakuza 5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Dojima Family Category:Males Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza Dead soulz Category:Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza 4 Final Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza Dead Soul Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Boses Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Non-playable characters Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Yakuza Dead Souls characters Category:Fighters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Category:Partners Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians